Destiel Medieval Times AU
by DestielBioPanda
Summary: Dean works at the local Medieval Times as the Blueand Green knight, one day during a show he looks up into the crowd to see a slumped over Cas staring down at him


Dean slide on the fake chainmaile and mounted his black stallion. His armor was decorated in schemes of green and black. As he entered the sand filled arena he could hear the cheers of the crowd. As he charged in he raised his sword high in the air as the cheering grew louder and more excited. He came to the end of the arena and turned to face the King and Queen actors that sat upon the thrones on the balcony above the audience. He could already feel his hair growing damp from sweat as the heated lights beamed down onto him. As the cheering subsided his heart began to race. The other knight would be entering soon. He had to win this time or he would have to go back to training. He licked his dry lips as he scanned the crowd. The entire place was cut into sections by colors. He looked at the fans waving and cheering his way. He ran a hand through his hair as he smiled and waved at them all, creating a roar from the crowd. He saw the usually groups of school kids to college students. He smiled again, but stopped when he noticed something odd. There was on person in the back, just sitting there. He was slumped back in his chair looking out into space. The man looked as if he was annoyed. Sitting next to him was a red head with glasses that was cheering at the top of her lungs, hitting his shoulder to get him to join in. Dean smirked as an idea crept into his head. The King announced the first joust. It was Dean against the red knight, Gabriel. Dean slipped on his helmet and raised his lance, ready for the blow. As they stared each other down from the opposite sides, Dean could feel the stares of crowd on him. He took a deep breathe and charged at his opponent. He plowed right though Gabriel's shield and threw him off his horse. Dean dismounted and his squire hurriedly handed him a sword and shield. He ran towards Gabriel, who barely had a sword in his hand, and sliced at his shoulder. Gabriel blocked Dean's attack and countered by swiping his legs out from under him. Dean quickly hit the ground and rolled out of the ways as Gabriel's sword smashed down against the sand. In a flash Dean slashed at Gabriel's open shoulder and landed a light blow sending Gabriel tumbling to the ground. Before he could stand Dean rushed too him and pretended to stab him in the stomach which triggered the lights to darken and aim on him. The crowd roared as Dean raised his sword high in the air, cheering with his fans. The King applauded and a single rose was give to him. He mounted his horse and galloped to his colored section as they screamed louder for him. He smiled and scanned the crowd. The man from earlier was looking down at him. Piercing blue eyes stared down at him. A small smile playing on his lips. Dean's smile widened as he through the rose up into the air. The man's eyes grew huge as the rose landed in his lap. His face turned red as the girl beside elbowed him and smiled. Dean winked and pass back through the gates into the stables. "Come on,Cas" Charlie whined as she elbowed him in the ribs. "He winked and even through a rose to you" Cas shrugged his shoulders, still slumped back in his chair playing with the fake plastic rose in his hands. "I don't know Charlie, I mean what if he just tossed it and it happened to end up in my lap? I don't want to walk up to him and make a fool of myself" Charlie rolled her eyes. "You've got to take a chance for once. If you don't you'll end up old and alone." Cas looked down into the arena. Dean was standing in the middle with the lights all trained on him. Waiting to fight the foreign nobleman that was part of the show. He watched how Dean's body moved smoothly like a machine, blocking and countering the other actor. His mind begun to wonder about what kind of person he must be. Finally the show ended with Dean over powering the nobleman. As the king gave his last speech and the crowd their last roar of cheers Cas stood up along with Charlie and headed out into the main lobby where the Knights would later come out to talk and meet with the audience. As they waited for them to come out Cas adjusted his college sweatshirt and tried to fix his messy hair. Charlie giggled, "You look fine" He frowned looking around. He could feel butterflies raising from his stomach to his throat. He glanced towards the exit, wanting to make a run for it before Charlie could push him over to Dean when he came out. He begun to move towards the exit when he heard a rugged voice call out towards him. "Hey,wait" Cas slowly turned towards the fully armored Dean standing before him. Cas's face turned a red as he looked down at the plastic rose in his hands."uh...H-hello" he said trying not to sound shaky. Dean smile widened a bit. "Did you like the show?" Cas's face turned even more read. Charlie looked to Dean and smiled. "He loved it. What's your name, if you don't mind me asking of course" Dean nodded "Dean, Dean Winchester" he said extending his hand. Charlie shook it firmly and smiled. Cas looked on without a word, trying not to sweet to much. He looked up at Dean. Catching his eyes. They where pools of emeralds with flacks of beautiful earth. "C-c-castiel" he said slowly extending his hand. Dean paused, captivated by the man's amazingly clear blue eyes. He shook his hand slowly, feeling a electric current running through his arm to his head. "The show was great. I am Charlie by the way" she said beaming. Dean chuckled. "I could tell, you where screaming at the top of your lungs." Charlie nudged Cas. "Cas here wouldn't cheer worth shit, for only god knows why" Cas shrugged returning his eyes to the rose in his hand as he twirled it over and over. Dean could feel a lump growing in the abck of his throat. "Um Castiel?" he asked. Cas looked straight up, his eyes wide like a child's. "If you aren't doing anything I get off in about five mintues if you maybe want to grab something to eat?" Cas's face grew redder than mars as a tidal wave of emotions roared within him. With him at a lose for words Charlie grabbed him by the shoulders and said "He'd love to, He'll wait for you out here by the gift shop." Dean beamed as he nodded his head. "I'll be out in five, promsie" he quickly turned and hurried through the employ only door. 


End file.
